Wiis and Homunculi don't mix
by Icey Alchemist
Summary: A oneshot drabble competition between me and QuikSylver. Greed, Sloth, Wrath, and Envy attempt to play the wii. The thing is, Envy had a little to much to drink beforehand. This can't end well. Not at all, not at all.


This is a competition between my and QuikSylver of writting a drabble. We each had to write one the includuded the following objets/words/phrases/conditions:

1)"Roy in a mini skirt"

2) loser mario

3)abstract expressionism

4)"Come here little buddy, let's play a game..."

5)C'mon guys, let's dance!"

6)"Chalk is healthy for red rhinos living in the arctic"

7) Buffalo Bob

8)"Ling is sexy!"

9)Someone has to be drunk

10)Easter bunny costume

And then can you rate it from 1 to 10 or just comment?

* * *

And, me? I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

"What the heck is this? Can I take it? Is it for me?" Greed asked Sloth while poking a Wii that was sitting by the television. 

"I beleive that belongs to Wrath, Dante bought it for him because he wouldn't stop complaining about how dull his so-called-life is," She anwered.

Seconds later Envy burst in, wearing an Easter bunny costume, "C'mon guys! Let's dance!" His words were slightly slurred.

"Envy? Are you drunk?" Asked Sloth, in shock.

"Oh...a wii! Do you have the game loser mario? Let's play!" said Envy, ignoreing Sloth's question.

Wrath came bursting in, "SUPER MARIO! Not loser mario, idiot! And besides, the only game I have is Wii Sports."

"Sounds fun. Come here little buddy, let's play a game..." Greed waved for Wrath to come.

Wrath ran over and handed a wii remot to the other 3 homunculi, "I already made miis of you 3!" He turned on the wii.

"Ohhh...pretty light..." Envy stood up to look at the light from the TV but ended up falling over onto Greed instead.

"Agh! Get off me you..you BUFFALO BOB!" greed violently pushed the palm tree off of him.

"Opps.. Sorry Greed, I thought you were Roy in a mini skirt..." Envy said again, his words were almost unhearable because of his slurring.

Sloth laughed, "Yes Envy, I see the resemblance."

"SHUT UP! why are you even listening to that drunken green-haired freak! Let's just get started! I want to win already." Greed clicked on the wii sports chanel, "Now let's see what the miis there are to chose from."

"I'll take this one!" Wrath selected an Edward mii, "Just the one I wanted."

Sloth chose a mii that looked like her.

"Why did you...pick a mii? BURP" Asked Envy, stumbling over a couch to get a better view of the tv.

"Because wer're about to play mii sports! Did you just zone out?! How could you not know that?! Ugh! Stupid!" yelled Sloth.

"Chalk is healthy for red rhinos living in the arctic!" yelled Envy, randomly.

"Um...okay then." Said Greed, he looked at the mii selection. "Wrath...why does my mii look alike have the most fat?"

"Oh! That's just because you have the most muscles and the only way to show that on a mii is to make it look fat. I like creating miis, It's my form of abstract expressionism!" Wrath stated.

Envy clapped. "Yeah! Listen to the little gnome there!"

"WHAT? Did you just call me a gnome?!" yelled Wrath.

Envy swayed a bit but said nothing.

"For that, you get to play as the Ling mii." Wrath selected the Ling mii for Envy, since Envy wouldn't have been able to select it on his own.

"Oh, yay! I like him. Ling is sexy! S-A-C-K-S-I-E! Sexy!" Envy grabbed a bottle of booze from under the couch, "I hope you don't mind if I drink some o' your juice here, Greed!" He chugged it all down.

"I DID mind! And that's not even how you spell sexy! Whatever, let's play tennis." Greed selected tennis.

"Oh! I'll be on your team, mom!" Wrath chose the teams, him and Sloth against Greed and Envy.

"Why am I on _his_ team? Look at him! He can't even stand!" They all looked over at Envy who was trying to stand, after about ten tries he finally made it up, just to fall down, again. But he stood back up.

The selections were selected and the teams were set, the game was started. Wrath had chosen a best out of three games match.

"Oy! I'll get the ball this time, Greed!" Envy dove to get the ball, knocking over the center table and the couch, falling onto the floor. He rolled around for a while then stumbled back up,"I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Look what you did! You loser! Dante's going to be so mad at you for this!" Sloth picked the table back up, it had a crack running through it.

Envy almost fell over agin, "I got the ball!"

"What?! No you didn't! We lost the game because of you! If we lose the next one we'll lose the match!" Said Greed.

"Yeah! We're going to win!" Cheered Wrath.

The game continued for anther little while then finally it was almost finished. A deuce, advantage to Wrath and Sloth's team.

"Better try harder, Greed, but that'll be slightly hard with Envy on your team." said Sloth.

"What? What's so bad about me being on your team?! I'll show you how good I am!" Envy swung his arm to hit the ball, throwing the wii remote into the tv, then he burped and passed out.

The tv suddenly caught on fire, burning the mii and setting the couch on fire. Sloth put the fire out but that didn't keep everything from being burnt and destroyed, "Oh, darn."

"No! My wii!" Wrath ran up to his wii and started to examine it for any possibility that it might still work.

"Face it, it's broken." said Greed, sad that now there would be no point in trying to steal it.

Dante came bursting in, " WHAT, is all this NOISE ABOUT?! And WHY is my fourniture burnt and broken?!" She paced around the room, and tripped on Envy, she rolled her eyes, "Okay, now this is just getting ANNOYING! Why is Envy collapsed on the floor wearing an EASTER BUNNY COSTUME?!"

"It's not my problem." Greed walked out of the room, followed by Sloth.

Wrath looked up at Dante, hopefully, "Dante, will you buy me another wii?"

"Absolutly NOT!" She yelled, "You are all so INCOMPETENT! Ugh!"


End file.
